


Feel Good

by manias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dildos, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manias/pseuds/manias
Summary: Thor is away on another planet and Bruce decides to give him a little surprise to show his love and want for the god.





	Feel Good

**Author's Note:**

> All I can write is porn so to show my love for these two, that's just what I do for them because they deserve happiness and fun!
> 
> This was actually going to be the other way around, but I thought... y'know who needs more self-love? Bruce Banner!
> 
> Not beta'd by anyone.

Thor was away. Somewhere on another planet or something to settle a disagreement between locals that was getting just a bit too dangerous he didn’t know the exact details as Thor had left almost as soon as he had told him he had to leave but not before giving Bruce a kiss and mumbling ‘i love you’ into the crook of Bruce’s neck. Honestly, it had worried Bruce at first, not being able to see his boyfriend, god he felt twenty-one again saying that, as much as he’d like to and not knowing just what kind of conflict Thor was away to try and solve.

 

Luckily, Thor had begun to get the hang of technology or at least sending him updates through phone. How this worked from another planet, he didn’t know but he was just happy that he could monitor the god and settle his nerves through text.

 

This newfound love for technology Thor had also allowed Bruce to hatch a plan, secretly he was hoping this would coax Thor back to him at least a little quicker. It wasn’t an evil plan, per se, he wasn’t like that. No, it was more of a.... intimate plan, a secret plan that he couldn’t get help from his friends from.

 

So, that’s how Bruce Banner found himself in his nearest sex shop, fidgeting and red in the face as he shuffled to the back of the store to where he could see the phallus-shaped dildo collection the store had a mile away. God, why was he doing this he could just wait for Thor to get back it wasn’t like his boyfriend could get back any quicker anyway. 

 

“Can I help you?” He was snapped back from his thoughts with a start at the voice, jumping slightly in defense from being so nervous. It was a shop clerk, smiling at him but not at all in a knowing or teasing way. It was genuine and for that he felt a little a bit more comfortable to be here.

 

He swallowed around the air in his throat and as that didn’t work he let his nervous twisting of his hands stop and cleared his throat, “Yes, I think so? Maybe.”

 

At this the shop clerk laughed lightly at his nervous mannerisms but still it didn’t seem malicious, like the shop clerk was sure of themselves and sure of sexuality. Not like Bruce wasn’t by now since being with Thor. He sure loved dick, he had found that out profusely and actively lately but it still choked him up that Thor would even want him, him, Bruce Banner and that was what was making him quite jittery about this.

 

“Our range of dildos are quite big, if you know what I mean,” the shop clerk joked at him, seemingly to ease him out of his nervousness and to stop him from balancing on one foot to the other, “We will probably have a size and shape you’re looking for.”

 

“Ah,” he turned red again at this, clearing his throat once more, “Yeah, I just want something simple actually...” he turned to look at the more weird shaped phalluses, some looking quite like tentacles which caused him to look weirdly at them until the clerk began walking around the corner and motioned to him to follow them.

He followed and was greeted with different coloured dildos, some made from glass… fucking glass? But at least these ones looked a bit more normal or at least normal by his human standards, he must’ve been in the kinky corner before.

 

The shop clerk turned to him again and their face lighted up at the more comfortable look on Bruce’s face was clear, “Is there a size you’re particularly looking for?”

 

This was where things got a bit funny because  _ fuck _ , was Thor big but of course a literal god would be and he let out a laugh in a breath to himself at this. “Yeah, uh, maybe like…” Bruce scanned his eyes up and down the shelves of phallus-shaped toys “maybe, quite thick and uh… big but not too big?” He couldn’t believe he was discussing, well in his mind, the size and shape of Thor’s dick with a stranger it was absurd really but he was already this far in so he might as well enjoy the experience.

 

Bruce walked over to a bright blue dildo that was quite what he was looking for and tentatively picked it up at the nod of the clerk’s head that he could.

 

“Must be a lucky partner you have” the clerk said to Bruce, which caused him to freeze slightly with wider eyes at this stranger.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Lucky, you know ‘cause they are really going to enjoy seeing you use that” the store clerk pointed to the blue dildo in Bruce’s hand and gestured flippantly as Bruce frowned at that, “you have an air about you that you have a partner is all.”

 

Bruce felt his face redden at the slight compliment, Thor? The lucky one. Yeah, sure and he didn’t have anger issues but Bruce thought the clerk wouldn’t appreciate his self-loathing at this moment so he placed the dildo back down on the shelf in front of him and turned to them again.

 

“Ah, well… he’s away right now you see, I uh… yeah” Bruce didn’t know why he was explaining himself to this clerk but here he was, doing just that.

 

The clerk let out a long ‘aaah’ at his short and stuttered explanation and motioned to him to follow them again, this time nearer the front of the store. It was still phallus-shaped items but he couldn’t quite put a finger on why the clerk had lead him here until he saw a knocked over one and saw the base of it… A switch, oh, these were…

 

“Vibrator dildos” the clerk said quite proudly with a smile, Bruce swallowed, “Can’t let your lucky boyfriend have all the fun watching you use it and let you do a lot of the work can we?”

 

He was particularly drawn to the blue one he saw, it was a little smaller than the one he had held earlier but just if not more thick. He licked his lips, “I’d like this one.”

The clerk beamed at this and patted his shoulder, saying that they’d have to go in the back to get a non-display one from a box for him.

 

This allowed Bruce to begin to think just how much he’d play with this new toy of his, or just how much Thor would like it. He hoped Thor would. The doctor allowed himself to wipe his forehead of sweat from nervousness and waited for the clerk to come back from the back of the shop.

 

They did quite quickly and appeared with a discreet white box that you’d never guess would hold a vibrator in it unless you really thought about the long shape of the rectangle box.

 

“Got enough lubrication… condoms too?” the clerk lead him to the cash register at the front of the store.

 

“Um,” he thought on this, both him and Thor were quite safe lovers with each other, handling each other with care and didn’t take much health risks with each other, and he remembered that yes, they did so he voiced this to the clerk who smiled sweetly saying ‘good’ before they rung up the item.

 

Before he left with his new item, he thanked the clerk for their amazing and surprising hospitality, letting them know how much more comfortable they made him feel about this which they dismissed jokingly with a wave of a hand and a smile and packed his box into a white plastic bag.

 

He honestly left beaming himself, he couldn’t wait to try his new toy out at this point and most of all, show Thor.

 

\---

 

Bruce found himself that night sitting naked on their bed in their room breathing evenly, just looking at the white box in front of him. It seemed quite a daunting item to have but he wanted to do this, remind Thor that Bruce was Thor’s and Thor was Bruce’s in a new, exciting way for them.

 

“Alright, Banner” he breathed encouragement to himself and shucked his shoulders, rolling them before picking up the box and opening it.

 

It was packaged so neatly and safely that it surprised him, so simple but yet would bring him strange pleasure. Weird, really. He took it out the box and allowed himself to hold it, feeling its weight and girth, stroking it a few times in amazement before smiling. He couldn’t wait to try this thing out.

 

He went to the bathroom to clean the dildo, just in case, with soap and water before gently drying it with a clean towel and returned to his position on the bed but this time he placed down the dildo on the bed and took out his phone from his discarded jean pocket which had a text from Thor already in reply to his earlier one he had sent when he had left the store.

 

_ I have a surprise for you tonight. _

 

All Thor’s text read was, _ Oh? _

 

He smiled at the short reply teasingly at no-one but himself, opening the recording app before balancing it on the pillows in front of him that he has laid out at the headboard prior. 

 

He pressed record and waved at the camera awkwardly.

 

“Um, hello Thor you might be wondering…” his eyes drifted to the side and huffed out a laugh at the absurdity of it all, “you might be wondering what the surprise is and why I’m quite, uh, naked right now.” He decided he’d let the item he had bought do all the talking and brought it in view of the phone camera’s screen. Bruce laughed when he saw just how big and thick it looked in his hands for the first time on screen. “Well, uh. Surprise?”

 

Bruce let himself lay back on a few other pillows he had gathered from the other room and placed at the bottom of the bed, he was propped up slightly so he could still see himself on the tiny screen and make sure it didn’t fall over halfway through.

 

He looked at the dildo still in his hand and swallowed. Oh, fuck his dick was already half hard at both the thought of this item inside him and the thought of Thor watching this on some fuck-knows-what planet. What would he be doing? Would he be in a meeting with important figures when he got the message with the video in it? That made his dick twitch.

 

His hand searched for the condom he had laid out on the bed beforehand, carefully opening it once he had and rolling it onto the vibrator, checking that it was on securely. He wasn’t going to pull any punches with this because honestly? He wanted this thing inside him as soon as possible and for Thor to see this as soon as possible. He then searched for the bottle of lube, grasping it as his hand found it and squirted a generous amount on his fingers once he had placed the dildo down gently beside him on the bed and then immediately let his hand go to his hole

 

“So, I uh,” he circled his hole with one finger, breath hitching at the feeling, “I hope you’re well and healthy, Thor.” Why the hell was he making conversation while he was naked and about to stick a finger up himself he’d never know. Must be the nerves really. “You better be healthy or I’ll kick your ass somehow when you’re back.”

 

A few more circular motions with his finger and then he allowed it to breach the ring of his hole, groaning out into near silence at the intrusion. It had felt like weeks since he’d had something in him, but in reality it was a few days at most since Thor had gone but god, did he miss the god.

“K- keep yourself- oh fuck…” Bruce stuttered on as he let his one finger pump in and out of himself, readying for what was to come and he started his sentence again, “Keep yourself safe, okay Thor?”

 

Breathy moans filled the room once he has allowed a second finger to join his first, pumping in and scissoring slowly out to stretch himself properly. He let his head fall slightly onto the pillows below his head and rolled his shoulders as he scissored his hole, ignoring his dick completely as he wanted to show Thor how much the thought of him watching affected him. And damn, did it really affect him.

 

Wet sounds could be heard in his ringing ears, slowly speeding up as he pushed his fingers in and out at a quicker pace. It was too hot, too hot that Thor would see him pleasure himself like this… with a brand spanking new dildo no less. “Thor,” he moaned out his boyfriend’s name loudly as he brushed his prostate with his fingers, lifting his hips off the bed at the pleasure that wracked through him, dick leaking already. God, he was a mess already and he didn’t even have the vibrator in him.

 

He thought to rectify this as he slowly added a third finger and quickly pumped in and out of his hole, letting his breaths reach the recording. The dirtier side of him wanted Thor to be positively wrecked once he watched this just like he was with three fingers in his hole.

 

With a slick and wet sound he allowed his fingers to leave him and whined loudly at the empty feeling he felt without his fingers in himself. “Okay…” he encouraged himself again and turned his head to the side to search out the dildo and more lube, “let’s get this show on the road, huh Thor?” he joked to the camera and smiled lovingly.

 

Bruce quickly coated the dildo with lube, pumping his hand up and down the shaft and moaning with lidded eyes as he anticipated what he was about to do to himself. The doctor could feel his cock twitch at the sight of the slicked dildo in his hand, he let himself go a bit and reached down with one hand and twisted his nipples, playing with them which allowed a heat spike through him and then down to his dick. Bruce then positioned the vibrator at his hole, looking up at the camera for a second to make sure it could still see him and hadn’t fallen over. It hadn’t so at this he allowed it to push past the ring of muscle and into him.

 

“Oh, oh god…” was all he could say once the head had breached him.

 

He slowly worked with himself, calming the green guy in him with slow breaths, to push the dildo fully into himself and seat it right in his slicked hole.

 

It still wasn’t enough though as it wasn’t Thor, this wasn’t Thor’s cock and so he decided to fill that void by reaching down to the base with a strained hand and switched it on.

 

The first thing he heard was a constant buzz and then he shouted as the feeling finally registered within him. Oh, that was good.

 

Bruce jerked his hips off the bed over and over at the wrought of pleasure that spiked through him at the vibrations. “T- Thor,” he whined at the camera, looking at it with lidded eyes once more and he saw himself slightly in the small screen. He looked positively wrecked already as his hips kept humping up into nothing but air and he saw the vibrator slightly move with it’s vibrations in him.

 

At this he allowed himself to sit up on the dildo, the new angle was a whole new experience as it made sure the dildo seated itself absolutely inside his hole. He fell over slightly and caught himself with his hand on the bed and then began to ride this dildo the best he could.

 

“Oh my god,” he breathed out as he felt himself flush more than he already had, so he pulled off the dildo slightly and this was when it properly was situated on his prostate and at this pleasure he felt he gripped his dick with one hand and started pumping it, letting the pre-come fall onto his hand dirtily “Oh, fuck, Thor.” It was too much, so he began to ride the dildo and moving his hand up and down his own now slicked cock, letting his thumb press into the slit of his cock and moved his hand in circular motions around the head.

 

He could hear himself whine loudly over the buzzing as he felt his will slip away as he rode the vibrator. He could see himself in the screen, his arm shaky from holding himself up for so long and he let himself fall forward onto his cheek and looked at the screen that was still recording. “Thor,” he whined out, “It’s so good, it’s so good but it’s not you.” He normally rambled once he could feel himself come to the end and he let himself let out a mantra of profanities.

 

The headboard was making loud slamming noises against the wall and he sped up the movement of his hips that were now hardly moving the dildo as it was now not on a flat surface. So, he filled the movements with slick and fast pumps of his hand on his dick and this caused him to sob out in pleasure.

 

What got him was the thought of Thor being in the room with him, seeing this with his own eye instead of over a video. He wished Thor was here, guiding the vibrator in and out of him and telling him how good he was and how much he loved him. He loved this god, he really did and as he felt the throes of pleasure overthrow him he voiced that love loudly in a mantra as he finally felt come spurt out of his dick. With the last of his strength he sat up so Thor would be able to see the come spill out of him and the vibrations of the dildo and the sitting angle let it hit his prostate again, causing a new wave of come and pleasure spurt out of him.

 

“I love you, Thor, oh fuck, oh god!”

 

He caught the last wave of his come in his hand and let it fall to his side once he was done and turned off the vibrations of the dildo as to not over-stimulate himself.

Bruce slowly lifted his hips up and let the dildo fall out of his slicked hole and looked at the screen again, all Thor would would be able to see was below his shoulders so as the dildo fell out he caught it and placed it beside him and picked up the phone to show the positive but wrecked look on his face.

 

“Surprise, honey” he smiled that was bordering on a lazy smirk and then ended the recording and without checking it, sent it.

 

At that he fell onto the bed with a huff of air and breathed, calming himself in the afterglow and began to fall asleep happily, knowing he was loved.

 

He must have not been asleep long as the next thing he knew he heard a crack of lightning outside and not long after did he hear footsteps run up to the bedroom.

 

“Thor?” he questioned into the darkness as he had turned off the light to sleep. Bruce had now sat up and squinted his eyes at the silhouette in the doorframe that seemed the be breathing deeply and quickly. Bruce turned on the light on the desk beside their bed and blinked in the light and the next thing he knew he was being tackled down onto the bed with a long, hard inhale into his neck from the other.

 

“I love you, Bruce Banner.”

 

At the familiar voice Bruce smiled, he was here with him again.

 

“I love you too, Thor,” Bruce pushed lightly at the others chest to let him pull away from the crook of his neck to bump their noses together sweetly. 

 

“You are so hot and wonderful, my love,” Thor smiled at him wickedly as he trailed his hand down to wrecked and still slightly slick hole, “another round with me this time?”

 

Bruce barked out a laugh at the absolute ridiculousness of it and then moaned as Thor applied pressure onto his hole and then replied to Thor’s question “I guess, for you, honey.”

 

And that night, was one of the best and wildest times of Bruce’s life as they experimented with the dildo more than once. He really loved the god, he was smitten and honestly he couldn’t be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me @tchallas on Tumblr!


End file.
